Fibonaccijevi brojevi
http://www.haoss.org/t494-fibonacijevi-brojevi-i-paskalov-trougao .....obraditi Fibonaccijevi brojevi oblikuju niz definisan sljedećom rekurzivnom relacijom: F(n):= \begin{cases} 0 & \mbox{ako je } n = 0; \\ 1 & \mbox{ako je } n = 1; \\ F_{(n-1)}+F_{(n-2)} & \mbox{ako je } n > 1. \\ \end{cases} To jest, nakon dvije početne vrijedosti, svaki sljedeći broj je zbroj dvaju prethodnika. Prvi Fibonaccijevi brojevi , također označeni kao Fn, za n''= 0,1, ... su :0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 89, 144, 233, 377, 610, 987, 1597, 2584, 4181, 6765, 10946, 17711, 28657, 46368, 75025, 121393, 196418, 317811… Ponekad se za ovaj niz smatra da počinje na ''F''1 = 1, ali uobičajenije je uključiti ''F''0 = 0. Ako znamo Fibonaccijeve brojeve F_m i F_n onda možemo naći broj F_{m+n} po formuli F_{m+n}=F_{(m-1)}F_n+F_mF_{n+1} Također imamo F_{2n}=F_{n}(F_{n+1}+F_{n-1}) F_{3n}= F_{n+1}^3+ F_n^3+F_{n-1}^3 Uopšteno F_{mn}=\textstyle \sum_{k=1}^m { \binom{m}{k}(F_n^k (F_{n-1}^{m-k}} Fibonaccijevi brojevi su imenovani po Leonardu od Pise, poznatom kao Fibonacci, iako su ranije opisani u Indiji.Parmanand Singh. Acharya Hemachandra and the (so called) Fibonacci Numbers. Math . Ed. Siwan , 20(1):28-30,1986.ISSN 0047-6269]Parmanand Singh,"The So-called Fibonacci numbers in ancient and medieval India. Historia Mathematica v12 n3, 229–244,1985 Odnos prema zlatnom odnosu U teoriji brojeva veliku ulogu igra broj \phi =\frac{1+\sqrt{5} }{2} koji je korjen jednačine x^2-x-1=0 i x^n-x^{n-1}+x^{n-2}=0 Iz Binetove formule \frac{1} {\sqrt{5}} (\phi^n - (-\phi)^{-n})= \frac{\varphi^n-(-\varphi)^{-n}}{2 \varphi - 1} Gdje je : \varphi = \frac{1 + \sqrt{5}}{2} \approx 1.61803\,39887\cdots : \varphi^{-1} = \frac{1 - \sqrt{5}}{2} = 1 - \varphi = - {1 \over \varphi} \approx -0.61803\,39887\cdots Dalje imamo \varphi ^{n}=\varphi ^{n-1}+\varphi ^{n-2} i (\varphi^{-1})^{n}=(\varphi^{-1})^{n-1}+(\varphi^{-1})^{n-2} Za sve vrijednosti a , b definišimo niz U_n = a \varphi^n + b (\varphi^{-1})^n Zadovoljena je i relaciija U_n = a \varphi^{n-1} + b (\varphi^{-1})^{n-1}+ a \varphi^{n-2} + b (\varphi^{-1})^{n-2} =U_{n-1}+U_{n-2} Neka su a i b izabrani tako da je U_0=0 i U_1=1 onda dobijeni niz mora biti Fibonaccijev niz. Brojevi a i b zafovoljavaju relaciju a+b=0 a \varphi^n + b (\varphi^{-1})^n=1 Odnosno imamo a = \frac{1}{\varphi-\varphi^{-1}} = \frac{1}{\sqrt 5},\, b = -a Uzimajući U_0 i U_1 kao početne varijable imamo U_n= a \varphi^n + b (\varphi^{-1})^n=1 Odnosno : a=\frac{U_1-U_0\varphi^{-1}}{\sqrt 5} : b=\frac{U_0\varphi-U_1}{\sqrt 5} . Posmatrajmo sada : \left|\frac{(\varphi^{-1})^{n}}{\sqrt 5}\right| < \frac{1}{2} Za n \geq 0 , broj F_n najbliži cio broj je \frac {\varphi ^{n}}{\sqrt {5}} , koji se može dobiti iz funkcije : F_n=\left5}\right,\ n \geq 0, ili : F_n=\left\lfloor\frac{\varphi^n}{\sqrt 5} + \frac{1}{2}\right\rfloor,\ n \geq 0. Slično ako je F>0 Fiboniccijev broj onda možemo odrediti njegov indeks unutar niza. : n(F) = \bigg\lfloor \log_\varphi \left(F\cdot\sqrt{5} + \frac{1}{2}\right) \bigg\rfloor, gdje se \log_\varphi(x) može izračunati korištenjem logaritma druge baze Primjer \log_\varphi(x) = \ln(x)/\ln(\varphi) = \log_{10}(x)/\log_{10}(\varphi) Osobine Najveći zajednički djelitelj dva Fibonaccijeva broja je broj čiji je indeks jednak najvećem zajedničkom delitelju njihovih indeksa Posljedice F_m je djeljiv sa F_n ako i samo ako je m djeljivo sa n ( bez n=2 ) * F_m je djeljivo sa F_3=2 samo ako je m=3k * F_m je djeljivo sa F_4=3 samo ako je m=4k * F_m je djeljivo sa F_5=5 samo ako je m=5k F_m je prost ako je m prost broj sa isključenjem m=4 : F_{13} =233 Obratno ne važi tj ako je m prost broj F_m ne mora biti prost : F{19}=4181=37*113 Njegov polinom x^2-x-1 ima korjene \varphi i -\varphi^{-1} \lim_{n\to\infty} \frac{F_{n+1}}{F_n} = \varphi. 1964 godine Cochn je dokazao da su u nizu Fibonaccijevih brojeva jedini kvadrati brojevi sa indeksom 0,,1,2,12 F_{0}=0^{2}=0 , F_{1}=1^{2}=1 , F_{2}=1^{2}=1 , F_{12}=12^{2}=144 '''Generirajuća' funkcija niza fibonaccijevih brojeva je x + x^2 + 2 x^3 + 3 x^4 + 5 x^5 + \dots = \sum_{n=0}^{\infty} F_n x^n = \frac{x}{1-x-x^2} Fibonnaccijev niz brojeva Prvih 21 Fibonaccijevih brojeva F_n za n = 0,1,2,3,....20The Fibonacci series: 03. april 2011. Ovaj niz brojeva može se proširiti i na negativne brojeve. : F_{n-2} = F_n - F_{n-1}, : F_{-n} = (-1)^{n+1} F_n. Niz brojeva F_n za n=-8,-7,....0,1,2,....8 Negafibonacci Numbers and the Hyperbolic Plane Identiteti * F_1+F_2+F_3+\dots+F_n=F_{n+2}-1 * F_1+F_3+F_5+\dots+F_{2n-1}=F_{2n} * F_2+F_4+F_6+\dots+F_{2n}=F_{2n+1}-1 * F_{n+1}F_{n+2}^{}-F_nF_{n+3}=(-1)^{n} * F_1^2+F_2^2+F_3^2+\dots+F_{n}^2=F_nF_{n+1} (см. рис.) * F_n^2+F_{n+1}^2=F_{2n+1} * F_{2n}=F_{n+1}^2-F_{n-1}^2 * F_{3n}=F_{n+1}^3+F_n^3-F_{n-1}^3 * F_{5n}=25F_{n}^5+25(-1)^{n}F_n^3+5F_{n} Opšte formule * F_{n+m}^{}=F_{n-1}F_{m}+F_{n}F_{m+1}=F_{n+1}F_{m+1}-F_{n-1}F_{m-1} * F_{(k+1)n}^{}=F_{n-1}F_{kn}+F_nF_{kn+1} * F_n^{}=F_lF_{n-l+1}+F_{l-1}F_{n-l} :: F_{n+1} = \det \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 1 & 0 &\cdots & 0 \\ -1 & 1 & 1 & \ddots & \vdots\\ 0 & -1 & \ddots &\ddots & 0 \\ \vdots & \ddots & \ddots &\ddots & 1 \\ 0 & \cdots & 0 & -1 & 1 \end{pmatrix} , kao i \ F_{n+1} = \det \begin{pmatrix} 1 & i & 0 &\cdots & 0 \\ i & 1 & i & \ddots & \vdots\\ 0 & i & \ddots &\ddots & 0 \\ \vdots & \ddots & \ddots &\ddots & i \\ 0 & \cdots & 0 & i & 1\end{pmatrix} , gdje matrice imaju oblik n\times n , i je imaginarna jedinica. * Fibonaccijeve brojeve možemo izraziti preko Chebyshevih polinoma : F_{n+1} = (-i)^n U_n\left(\frac{-i}{2}\right), : F_{2n+2} = U_n\left(\frac{3}{2}\right). Za bilo koji n \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix}^n = \begin{pmatrix} F_{n+1} & F_n \\ F_n & F_{n-1} \end{pmatrix}. Posljedica (-1)^n = F_{n+1} F_{n-1} - F_n^2. Formula za ponovno dobijanje Fibonaccijevih brojeva je :: F_{n+1}=\frac {F_n+\sqrt{5F_n^2\pm4}}{2} Fibonnacijev niz u prirodi Fibonaccijev niz se često povezuje i sa brojem \phi , ili brojem kojeg mnogi zovu i "Božanskim omjerom". Uzmemo li jedan dio Fibonaccijevog niza, 2, 3, 5, 8, te podijelimo li svaki slijedeći broj s njemu prethodnim, dobit ćemo uvijek broj približan broju 1,618(2/3=1,5; 3/5=1,66; 5/8=1,6). Broj 1,618 jeste broj fi. Odnosi mjera kod biljaka, životinja i ljudi, sa zapanjujućom preciznošću se približava broju fi. Slijedi nekoliko primjera broja fi i njegove povezanosti sa Fibonaccijem i prirodom: # U pčelinjoj zajednici, košnici, uvijek je manji broj mužjaka pčela nego ženki pčela. Kada bi podijelili broj ženki sa brojem mužjaka pčela, uvijek bi dobili broj fi. # Nautilus (glavonožac), u svojoj konstrukciji ima spirale. Kada bi izračunali odnos svakog spiralnog promjera prema slijedećem dobili bi broj fi. # Sjeme suncokret] raste u suprotnim spiralama. Međusobni odnosi promjera rotacije je broj fi. # Izmjerimo li čovječju dužinu od vrha glave do poda, zatim to podijelimo s dužinom od pupka do poda, dobijamo broj fi. Reference Kategorija:Teorija brojeva